What if
by ButterfliesAndBloodyKnives
Summary: !CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TDAS FINALE! What if Mal wasn't destroyed? What if he too, like the other personalities, was absorbed into Mike? Oneshot


Zoey smiled as she walked through the park with her boyfriend, Mike. They talked and laughed as they walked, but suddenly they heard a baby cry. Zoey frowned, and looked up at Mike, "I wonder what happened…" She murmured. Mike smirked, and shrugged. Zoey began worrying about him. Why did he smirk..? _Maybe he was thinking of a funny memory that happened that had to do with a baby crying…_ She thought; trying to convince herself that everything was okay. They were walking past the baby that was crying. It's mother was shifting through the baby bag trying to find something. The mother let out a relieved sigh as she fished out a bottle of baby formula. "Oh, thank goodness." She murmured, and gave her baby the bottle. The baby silenced itself as it sucked formula from the bottle. "Aw…What a cute baby." Zoey said as she stopped walking. The mother smiled, and nodded. "His name is Josh." Zoey beamed at the baby. "Mike! Mike, come look at him! Isn't he cute?" Zoey said happily. Mike stay where he was, and rolled his eyes. With his arms crossed over his chest, and an annoyed look on his face he replied, "Yeah, adorable." He said with not a very convincing tone. Zoey frowned for a nanosecond before plastering her smile back on. "Well, it was nice meeting you, and your baby." She said, and waved goodbye as she walked back to Mike who was staring at his fingernails with an unimpressed expression.

When the couple was far enough away from the mother and baby Zoey decided to ask Mike what was going on. "Um, Mike?" Mike glanced at her. "What?" Zoey looked away, and then back at him. "Well, you've been acting kind of strange today. Like…**_Mal_** strange." She whispered the last part. Mike just shrugged, and didn't reply. This caused Zoey's stomach to tighten, and she tried to push her worry away. A man was jogging past them, and Zoey noticed Mike stuck his foot out in the jogger's path. Before she could warn the man he tripped over Mike's foot. Mike doubled over laughing, and the jogger glared at him. Zoey frowned, and walked up to the man, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why he's acting like this." She said, as she helped him up. The man dusted off his shirt, and scoffed. "Well keep your boyfriend under control." He said dryly, and jogged away.

Zoey looked back at Mike who got his laughter under control and was wiping a tear from his eye. He was still chuckling softly, and Zoey glared at him. "What the heck was that, Mike?" She snapped. Mike stopped laughing and glared back at her. "Oh come on! That was funny." He muttered. Zoey gaped at him, "Mike, what is wrong with you?" Mike sighed, and brought her into a hug. "You're right, Zoe. I'm so sorry. I just haven't felt right with my multiple personalities gone. I guess I'm just grieving." He said, and looked down at her. Zoey smiled softly, and leaned closer to kissed him. "It's okay, Mike. They're still apart of you." She hugged him again, and rested her chin on his shoulder so she couldn't see the cold smile that had spread on Mike's face. When Zoey pulled back to look at Mike his face returned to normal and he smiled sweetly at her. Zoey smiled back at him, and began walking once more with their hands intertwined.

Once again, thought, Mike did something Mal worthy. He stole a kid's lollypop then proceed to whack the child over the head with it while laughing. Zoey ran over, "Mike! Stop!" The child was crying, and Zoey took the lollypop from Mike, and handed it back to the kid. "He was just playing, sweetie. But you're a big tough boy, right?" She said sweetly. The boy paused, and looked back up to her. He smiled wide and nodded. Zoey beamed, "Okay, no go on and play on the playground." She pointed to the playground where the other kids were playing. When Zoey looked back to scold Mike he was no where to be seen. "Mike?" She called, and began walking. "Miiiike?" She looked around. There was a bicycle that swerved off the trail and into a bush. It's ride was trying to pull it out. Zoey walked up to the woman, and smiled kindly. "Oh, Hello. Would you like some help?" The woman nodded, and smiled gratefully. The two pulled the bike out of the bush, and Zoey frowned. "So, uh, how did you crash?" The woman scoffed, "Some lunatic, with really good freaking aim, threw a stick and it caught in my spoke." She said, and glared down at the stick that was in her spoke. Zoey swallowed, "W-what did this lunatic look like?" She asked nervously. The woman bent down, and yanked the stick out of her spoke then threw it. "He was tall, tan, and had spiky hair." She murmured, and got back onto her bike. "Which way did he go?" Zoey asked before the bicycler could ride away. "He went that way." She pointed to where more building where. Zoey sighed and thanked the lady before jogging there.

Mike sure left a damage trail. Knocked over trashcans, children crying, and owners of food carts angry from being robbed. Zoey felt like she was going to be sick as it started to get dark. Not many people were around when she walked towards the buildings where the park ended. "Mike?" She called. "Zoey!" She heard him call for her. She looked around frantically. "M-Mike?" She called again; worry making her voice higher. "Zoey! Zoey help me!" He screamed. Zoey gasped, and looked around the dark street; the only light was from the stores. "M-Mike! Where are you?" Silence. "I'm here!" She started running towards Mike's voice. "I'm coming, Mike!" She called. "Zoey! Help!" She stopped, and looked into the dark alleyway where she thought she heard his voice. "Mike?" She called hesitantly. "Zoey!" His voice echoed in the darkness of the alley, but she knew he was in there. "I'm coming! Just hold on!" She called, and ran forward blindly. She started to slow down. The dim, flickering light of a lamp that was on top of some doors was her only light source, and worse she was at the end of the alley with no Mike to be seen. She could hear music coming from the door with the dim light. It must be a club. She thought, as she looked around. "Mike..?"

"I'm right here, Zoey."

She spun around to see Mike. She let out a relieved sigh. "Oh my God, Mike. Don't scare me like that." She said. "What wrong? You were screaming for me." She frowned, and studied him. It didn't look like anything was wrong with him. "Oh, nothings wrong." He purred. "Nothing at all." He took a step closer with his hands clasped behind him. "I just needed to lead you here." Zoey's eyes widened. "Wh-what? M-Mike?" Mike chuckled, "Oh, Zoey. Remember how I told you I absorbed my other personalities' essences? Turns out I absorbed Mal's too." He said darkly, and his voice got deeper. Zoey backed away until she felt the cold brick wall behind her. Mike walked forward slowly with a cold smile. "Mal actually had a lot of great idea's. Buying a tower overlooking a volcano. **_Perfect._**" He let the last word roll smoothly off his tongue. Zoey gulped. This was still Mike, but it wasn't the Mike she came to know and love. This was the new Mike. The one who had been corrupted by Mal's evil. _He's even using Mal's voice._ She thought, and panicked. "W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked. Mike stopped in front of her, and smiled. "Get rid," He pulled a knife out from behind his back, "of you, of course." He said sweetly, and plunged the knife into her chest.

Zoey gasped, and sat up in her bed. Her red hair was a mess, and she was sweating. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she looked around at her surroundings. "Home.." She breathed, and flopped back down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, and wiped sweat from her forehead. She glanced over at her cell phone on the nightstand. It was blinking from an unread message. Zoey reached over, and looked at the message. She smiled brightly.

**Goodmorning Zoey (: – Mike **


End file.
